


The Claiming Party

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Finn, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Breeding, Dark Side Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: I have an anonymous buddy who asked me to come up with something making Kylo's character more ruthless and less redeemable. Sounds pretty sexy to me. Being a fan of A/B/O and shifter stories plus the Ajin series, I decided to make an ambitious attempt to implement my favorite elements within those stories and combine them in this one...Sigh. To those who squirm at gore... Turn around and stop reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyErica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/gifts).



Kylo glances over at Dryden Vos, humming as he watches him tremble uncontrollably on the cold concrete ground. Killing a fellow alpha is something in itself, but killing a family rival, fellow shifter and alpha is something to behold... “As a leopard shifter, you should have realized that it was only a matter of time before you found yourself mauled to death in our lion’s den once we became amused enough to play,” Kylo calmly states to Vos, batting him for a reaction. Realizing that he has nothing to lose at this point, Vos spits at his face. For that, Kylo takes a pair of pliers and removes some of his teeth. In perfect timing, Hux comes in with a package, sporting a wide toothy grin. “Your mom wanted me to present your new pet with a gift.” Kylo opens the box. It’s a bowl of stew. He smiles, knowing exactly what this is. He has intentionally starved Vos for two days for this moment. “It appears that my mother has made you your final meal.” Vos purrs as Kylo stuffs the stew in his mouth. Moments later, Hux walks out and comes in wheeling in a large wooden crate. Kylo rolls his eyes, recalling those days that his father brought back crates similar to this during his “archeology years” after months-long expeditions. Ignighting his violently crackling lightsaber, Kylo slowly brings it to Dryden's face, brands him on his left cheek, and then opens the crate in one blow... The nude body of Vos’s wife Qi’ra rolls out. Vos screams in horror. She is missing her genitals and her svelte and bruised body is tattooed in carefully crafted knife marks. He knows those marks quite well. This was his mother's handiwork... Revenge for taking Han's heart and never giving it back many years ago. Kylo grabs the note attached to Qi’ra’s neck and reads it aloud. “I wanted to give you one last chance to literally eat her out one last time…” Hux immediately begins to laugh in hysterics. Vos stares at the bowl in shock and vomits. He then looks up at Kylo with his sweaty brows and darkening eyes that have just lost their spirit to live and whispers, “Please.” Despite the fact that Kylo recalled his mother’s specific requests of a slow death for him, Vos’s deadened eyes at that moment overrode her. There is nothing less desirable than killing off prey that has given up all hope… He beheads him with his lightsaber. Their taxidermist and his team will pick up the two bodies shortly to dispose of them and to preserve and mound their heads in Leia's gaming room. 

Hux sits down at the bench next to him and pours himself a glass of whiskey and hands Kylo the bottle as he shakes his head. “Evil as fuck Kylo…Your mom doesn’t bloody care at this point does she?” Kylo shakes his head. “She never did give a fuck Hux. She never did…” Hux nods. “At least we’re finally getting rid of the last of the Vos clan. Now it’s a matter of getting to their sons Exar and Ulic… Always hated them…I still find myself confused why your Uncle Luke-” Kylo glances over at Hux. “I am beginning to sense that it was all a farce to protect our pride. He joined them to kill the Vos clan off from within. The fact that Finn and Poe agreed to help him arrange this meeting with us is a pretty blatant indication.” Hux stares at Qi’ra’s decaying body. “Speaking of meetings, I just received a text from Mitaka. They’re here. We better get ready to greet them at our resort.” 

Nearly 50 years ago, the Skywalker, Palpatine, Calrissian, Dameron, Tico, and Solo families formed into a pride and conquered the rim territories within the system. Once they kill off the Vos family which takes claim to the Western Reaches, they will have the full right to claim the entire system for themselves. With five star forges, Starkiller, the Death Star, plus fleets of cloned stormtroopers and droid soldiers ready to make their move, people will immediately bow to them. They are currently preparing to claim the areas within the Unknown Regions by gifting Poe, Finn, Hux and Kylo the planet Volik. With Poe and Finn married to the Tico sisters, the pressure is now on for Kylo and Hux to marry soon… 

Without much time to prepare, Kylo hops out of the shower and takes a brief look at himself in the clouded and misty mirror in his bathroom, pondering if he has enough time to shave off his goatee. She walks behind him wearing nothing but a pair of her teal colored panties and wraps herself around him. He hitches a breath as his cock rises when he feels her hardened nipples lightly scratch his back. “Please don’t do that alpha,” she asks as she rubs his goatee, then dances her tanned and elegantly dainty fingers along the scar on his chest. Those aren't the hands of an alpha... "My omega" Kylo breathily whispers to her in her ear. His omega starts to purr, instantly causing Kylo to leak precum from his painfully hard cock. He grabs her hand and scents her, watching her as she fades. As usual, her waist long and wavy chestnut hair covers her face to conceal her identity. This time, Kylo rips his toilet and throws it in the bathtub in frustration as he roars from hunger, pain, desperation, and need for her. 

Kylo opts to put on a black First Order tracksuit with his dampened hair braided back. He shakes his head when Hux comes out of his apartment wearing the same shit. Hux sighs at Kylo while he is on the phone with their concierge. “Please have Kylo’s bathroom tub and toilet replaced and functioning by the evening.” Leia, Han, Lando, Sheev, Traya, Poe and Finn are there when they arrive. Kylo looks around for Luke, noticing Hux take another drink as he greets his grandparents Sheev and Traya… His nerves are up too… Kylo greets his parents and sits behind his mother to braid her hair. “It’s okay Kylo. I am not upset sweetheart about Vos. On the contrary, I am relieved that you still have some heart left in you.” Kylo nods, unsure what the fuck she is talking about. 

Luke arrives moments later with Wedge. “I come bearing a peace offering… Luke throws a bag at Kylo then looks at them. “Where are thank yous that I was expecting? You did get to Vos and his wife, right? Who do you think loosened up security and took their sons Exar and Ulic out of the equation, keeping them preoccupied?” Kylo looks at his uncle. “How have you been keeping them preoccupied?” Luke smirks and throws a bag at Hux. “How about you two open your bags to find out? Hux and Kylo notice Poe and Finn nodding and smirking as well. They both look at each other as their pupils dilate. They were each given a pair of used underwear sealed in plastic. Hux’s are black and labeled Tenley. Kylo’s are teal and labeled Cassandrey (Rey). With his pupils dilated, Hux opts to start destroying unoccupied neighboring chairs, as he screams various obscenities. Kylo hitches a breath and sits back down; shakily breathing as he mutters the words “It’s her… Fuck! She belongs to me… Doesn't have a clue as to what is in store for her ” under his breath. Kylo and Hux stare at each other for a moment and glide towards Luke predatorily. “Where is she?” Kylo asks him. Luke scoffs and tries to control the conversation. The area surrounding them immediately darkens when multiple shadows of Kylo and Hux slowly walk over towards Luke and Wedge in their owners’ shifted creature forms. One of Kylo’s shadows faces Luke close up and asks again slower, lower and more pronounced “Where…Is…She?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. Work has been insane recently.

As soon as Luke releases his shadows, Kylo and Hux both double their shadows without concentrating. Luke falls his ass on the cold, cement floor seeing this. Their shadows start taunting him in response. Wedge pleadingly looks over at Leia, Han, Sheev, and Traya. “The power these two have… They’re too dangerous! Can you please do something about them? Please?” The four of them roll their eyes, scoffing at him, and then continue to rummage through the two bags, pulling out files and photographs. Kylo slowly walks around Wedge who is now standing and conjures his shadows to levitate him. “You always talked too fucking much for such a shifty little omega. My uncle should have kept his cock stuffed in your mouth swallowing gravy, to teach you your true place in this galaxy.” Luke looks up at Wedge in horror. Hux starts laughing at Luke and conjures one of his shadows to choke Wedge. Luke falls on his shaky knees and Hux sighs. “I really don’t have any ill will for either of you. You really should have come better prepared to deal with Kylo and me… Now where in the bloody fuckity fuck is my kitten?!” Poe and Finn look at each other, both coming to the realization that this meeting is now a shit show. Poe begins to clear his throat. “Um-” Kylo shakes his head. “Shut the shit fuck up.” Poe looks over at Kylo. “Fuck! You’re at level shit fuck up?” Finn and Hux look at each other, amazed at the levels to which Poe is willing to take his dumbassery. Kylo pauses to respond but decides not to. Poe is one crazy ass motherfucker. He respects him for that.

Kylo looks over at Hux and calmly nods. Hux releases his choke, and now has Wedge slowly spinning above Luke, batting him. Kylo stares down at Luke. Scaring and intimidating Luke will only give him some of the answers, but he needs him to tell him everything… “I’ve missed you, uncle.” Luke looks up at him and begins to nod uncontrollably. “I knew what you were up to... Thank you for protecting our pride.” Kylo tilts his head, bends down, and then cups his uncle’s chin. He presses his forehead to Luke’s and begins purring. Luke sighs. “I just want to oversee the Western Reach territory and stay on Jakku. Wedge and I believe that there is a connection between that area and the demi-humans… For years I have dreamt about what we have in store with the armies out in the Unknown Regions… You guys need to keep building the army… They’ll appear and make themselves known to us in a little over a decade.” Kylo stops purring. “Consider it done.” Kylo stands up and looks over at Hux. Hux is still looking at Luke with furrowed brows that are now dripping sweat on his tracksuit. His eyes look like ice… If he doesn’t receive the answers he wants regarding his kitten soon, he will kill Wedge. “Now, tell us about our girls…” 

“Wedge and I found them three years ago rummaging through trash and scavenging for food on Jakku.” Luke looks over at Han. “They had made the Millennium Falcon their home during that time.” Han shakes his head. “They worked for the Plutt brothers who you know also worked for the Vos Family. The Vos Family has secretly made their money through human trafficking." Hux and Kylo look at each other. “Luckily the girls we so malnourished, that they did not detect their designations. They had a friend named Taris that they tried to rescue out of their smuggling ship before it was sent out, but they were caught by the brothers and buried alive. They were around twelve at the time… Cassandrey and Tenley shifted for the first time then and managed to escape. When they did, they discovered Taris’s body on the grave and buried her nearby. Kylo is overwhelmed hearing this shit. Hux swallows thickly and looks over at Mitaka. “Tell the men to bring the Plutts to us alive.” Mitaka nods and takes off. Hux looks back over at Luke and sits next to Kylo. “Please continue.” “The two of them are extremely gifted. With our support, they secretly formed the company Sirat Industries… It’s Taris backward. Rey is an engineer. She secretly oversaw the design of your most recent star forge that’s in development. Tenley is a political and military strategist. She ghostwrites under the name Netley.” Traya purrs from excitement. “So Tenley is the infamous First Order sympathizer Netley, and Cassandrey is a successful engineer? How lovely… Their careers would not be affected once they are claimed and mated with Hux and Kylo. You thought of everything. Great job Luke.” Luke nods and smiles over at Wedge. “Unbeknownst to them, Exar and Ulic wish to claim them for their own.” Kylo and Hux look over at each other and start laughing. Luke might as well have said that two dead motherfuckers had a crush on their kittens. “The girls have never dated them and have met them on a few occasions, but they have their minds set on claiming them, assuming that the party would overwhelm them enough to pressure them into agreeing to be their mates. The Vos family assumed that this would be a peaceful meeting and party, where we would agree to discuss a territory merge… Wait until the boys find out what happened to their parents.” They all laugh at hearing that. Hux receives a call. Intel has found the Plutts on Chandrila, and is currently in the process of retrieving them. Hux whispers in Kylo’s ear. He fist pumps him in response. “ It appears that our kittens have a treat in store for them when we meet..."

Hux and Kylo are sitting next to each other, appearing expressionless as they gaze upon their pictures, finally seeing the faces of the women that have haunted them in their dreams for the past few years. Tenley has long, thick raven colored dreadlocks that come past her waist. She is thin and petite but has large breasts and a nice little round ass. “I can’t wait to watch that ass bounce when I mound my kitten from behind,” Hux thinks to himself. Her caramel complexioned face dons high cheekbones, a cute little nose, thick black eyebrows and eyelashes, and two moles. One on her right cheek and one on her right lip. Her large gray eyes have darkened from resolve, and loneliness, and despair. “It’s her…The one from my dreams” Hux says to Kylo, wincing in pain as he holds out a nut. Kylo nods at Hux feeling his pain, and then looks back down to continue studying Rey’s images. Kylo recognizes her perfectly tanned skin and her waist-long hair that she wears in wild and loose in her natural waves any day. Rey’s face (like her body), is chiseled to perfection. Kylo smiles as he studies her cute little nose and her beautiful freckles that spray along her nose and cheeks… Then there are her eyes… They are golden hazel, like the color of sand as the sun sets along the desert, with flecks of green… A reminder that both beauty and life exists even in the most barren of places… A desert oasis… It just takes some time to find it… “Sand… She is a shifter too… My Omega is a sand cat shifter.” Luke looks stunned and nods then looks over at Hux. “Tenley is a-” Hux interrupts him. “Margay shifter We know our kittens, Luke. Kylo, that means we must have two clever little minxes then.” Kylo smiles at that and then frowns as he looks at another picture of Rey. “What is wrong with her? Why does she seem so-” “Sad?” Luke cuts him off. “Before I begin, I would like to note that Cassandrey is eighteen and Tenley is nineteen.” Kylo and Hux lick their lips and growl. “They are both virgins and unclaimed omegas. Rey has had false heats so far, but Tenley has had heats for years now, always opting to be alone during them… They have taken a toll on her both mentally and physically.” 

Sheev and Traya watch as Hux destroys another fucking chair. Kylo instinctively walks over to Hux when he sits back down and rubs his head. Kylo looks back up and nods at Luke. “Continue.” Luke nods back. “They have had dreams about you two as well, but remain quiet with us about it. We secretly taped them discussing you two over a week ago. When I heard this, I knew that it was time to set everything into motion.” Kylo motions for Luke to play the recording…


	3. Chapter 3

They first hear the sounds of Rey and Tenley yawning in their shared bedroom releasing kitten-like sounds. Kylo and Hux begin to purr.

Rey: “Hey Ten.” Kylo smiles upon hearing her voice. “My baby has no fucking clue” he mutters under his breath. 

Tenley: “Hey little sis. Did you have another dream last night too?” Hux motions for Luke to pause. “Is that my kitten?” Luke nods. Hux begins to pull on his hair as he slowly bends down against the wall. “Oh fuck! I am not going to behave myself.” Sheev shakes his head and smiles, as his wife Traya looks at him with genuine concern… 

Rey: “Yes, and he mmmm… He appeared to me shirtless. I… I don’t know what to say… Fuck!” Kylo places his fist in his mouth.

Tenley: “Um… Is that good or bad?”

Rey: “Let’s say it’s good for him and bad for me, if it’s his intention to get a rise out of me, and his voice aches me to my core… What about you?” Kylo nuts in his fucking pants. 

Tenley: “I haven’t seen his face yet, but his body…” Tenley starts moaning loudly. Hux’s pupils dilate as he violently shakes his head from side to side, releasing trilling sounds. Sheev grabs hold of his wife Traya and whispers in her ear “Perhaps it would be best if we chaperone their interactions for a while. I find our grandson’s response quite concerning.” Traya looks up at Sheev and nods. “I agree, however, I feel that this is far from our control at this point.” Sheev kisses his wife and rubs his face to hers. 

Rey: “Tell me Ten. How does he make you feel? This fucking dream guy of mine is built like a brick wall… A snow-covered brick wall at dawn. Ten, I have been plagued with these dreams of me running at dawn in the snow, on a planet surrounded by breathtaking trees and mountains. I see a beautiful, black Loth wolf and follow it. The wolf leads me to this snow-covered brick wall. I can see the wall clearly as the polar lights begin to light up with more intensity… This beautiful shade of purple suddenly hits the wall. I hear something, no someone. It’s him. He is over the wall and is roaring in hunger, pain, desperation, and need. He needs me Ten. I just know it so I don’t hesitate and climb the wall, and I wake up immediately after.”

Tenley: “That is beautiful. When the time comes, take the risk. Take it. My dream guy is like a volcano… Skin is pale like the billowing smoke an active volcano releases. His hair is like the color of lava, and his clothes are black like volcanic rock, desperately containing the dangers within him, until it’s too late, and something causes him to activate... That something is probably me… I don’t… Volcanoes are beautiful yet dangerous, and I fear that he might become the death of me Rey, but his voice soothes me. He makes me feel safe somehow… I don’t think either of us has felt safe in our entire life Rey. Even with Luke and Wedge as our guardians.”

Rey: “You’re right… Ten, you mentioned safety… is it Bala-Tik? Has he or anyone else from the Guavian Death Gang contacted you recently? Tenley you can’t live in hiding anymore. You were a kid for fuck’s sake. It’s time to kill them off. We have something far greater to deal with. The Rataka and the Mandelorians have formed an alliance, just killing time in the Unknown Regions. I see them in dreams now, and I sense that Luke’s nephews from the First Order are a piece of the missing puzzle.”

Tenley: “He hasn’t contacted me recently, and I am not entirely sure if that is good or bad…” Hux balls his fists. Kylo motions for his uncle to pause the recording. Mitaka looks over at Kylo and sighs. “Bala-Tik and his gang are actually here on Volik… The Vos family hired them as extra security.” Kylo nods. “Then bring them to the gaming room and have some entertainment come in to keep them preoccupied for the time being.” Kylo looks back over at Luke to continue. “I have dreamed about the Mandalorians and the Rataka too, however, my dreams are of them in the past. If those two groups have united, it will not be difficult to topple them down. Trust me. Plant one seed of mistrust and their alliance will topple down like wildfire. I can gladly make that happen with the right spy that is brave enough to give them a recording… I haven’t put my vocal mimicry skills to use in quite some time… That being said, you are right Rey. This is pretty serious. Were you referring to those creepy, big-assed masked nephews of Luke’s from the First Order?”

Rey: “Yeah. I have a feeling that they can help us, plus I think they might know our two mystery men.” Rey begins to purr.

Tenley: She purrs back. “That would be a dream… A dream that I am not entirely sure that I am worthy of.” Hux fucks up another chair. 

Kylo looks at Luke as he tosses him a large engagement ring. “It was your great grandmother Shimi’s engagement ring.” Kylo nods, watching as Sheev hands Hux a ring as well and then looks back at Luke. “Bring them to us. This shit is happening tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kuddos and patience with this chapter. It's a build up chapter, that leads to an absolute shit show in the following chapters.

Realizing that their lives will drastically change between the two of them soon, Tenley stares at Rey sitting in the pilot seat, relishing the life the two of them have shared so far together. Rey looks over at Tenley sitting in the co-pilot chair and wipes a tear from her eye. “Don’t be afraid. We are home now. Things will change for us soon, but I know that we will endure it together.” Tenley nods. As they descend to the exotic and mysterious planet known as Volik, they notice that the planet's surface is covered with lush, dark green grasslands with bannak and tanna trees, steep, black pyramid shaped mountain ranges with thick fog tops that contribute to the planet’s exotic mystique, and numerous canyons, lakes and waterfalls. Tenley shudders with dread as she glances at the planet’s volcanoes... The sun sets as they land, immediately revealing the active polar lights, filling the sky with colors of pink, green, yellow and orange. Rey looks over at Tenley as they put on their thermal hooded black capes. “Are you ready to take the risk?” Deciding to make light of the situation, Tenley opts to shake her head feverishly in response. Rey giggles. “Come on Ten. Let’s go.” 

Snow begins to gradually fall as they reach closer to the black stone wall. “Is this the wall from your dreams Rey?” Rey nods slowly, watching as the polar lights illuminate a purple color in the sky. They are greeted by a black Loth wolf, and a reddish Loth kitten by the wall’s entrance doors. “I dreamt about this little guy” Tenley says, while she picks the kitten up. Both pets fit perfectly in their arms. They find themselves in awe when the entrance doors open, revealing the beautiful resort community. Most of the businesses and residences were built of wood and stone siding, complete with uniquely shaped metallic roofs tinted in various shades. They are greeted by stormtroopers who gesture for them to enter a large helicopter that takes them to the castle in the mountains. This time its Rey who shudders, gripping the wolf puppy when they see the castle. Tenley glances over at Rey with concern, and then back at the castle. The castle’s center is shaped like a semi-circle, with a main entrance that leads to the inhabits’ common area. This entire part of the castle including the entrance way is made from a marbled gray stone. Connected to both sides of the common area, are huge, black and shiny rectangular shaped buildings, topped with large, pyramid shaped dome apartments, all made of black obsidian stone. They looked eerily similar to Anakin and Padme’s castle on Mustafar. There were four domes all together, clearly indicating that the large castle was meant to be evenly divided and lived in by four families. The castle also boasts a disturbingly large water fountain featuring four huge stone statues of lion shifters with water spewing out of their large, knotted cocks at its courtyard along the entrance. The castle's roof is made from actual gold, and it has a plethora of windows that are illuminating an orange glow from within it. It’s beautifully menacing, just like the large pride that lays claim to it… 

The castle’s great hall is brightly lit and has white marble floors with gray veining. Its textured white walls showcase artwork during the time of the Old Republic, and various stone statues of masked men from the past. Intricate wood moldings and trim in aged ebony wood cover its columns and vaulted ceilings. There is an unexpected warmth within this hall, almost daring any idiots who were foolish enough to not turn around after viewing this castle’s intimidating exterior, to enjoy their last walk in calming beauty… It’s the quiet before the storm, immediately before a predator takes its first strike at its intended prey after investing a shitload of time to prepare and execute… For prey to make it through this castle’s great hall before the pride executes its strike is an honor… Rey contemplates whether they should continue, but senses that they have no choice at this point.  
The throne room is round and has a heated glass roof, that prevents the snow from accumulating from above, so they can enjoy the polar lights from the starry night sky all season... Its walls are navy and adorned with white diamonds. Tenley and Rey felt as if they were encased inside the actual night sky. A yellow spotlight suddenly appears and follows them as they walk down the long hall towards the room. They are relieved to be greeted by Wedge and Luke, but before the two men get a chance to introduce them to the pride, two big ass menacing men drenched in black, wearing black metallic masks with built-in voice changing mechanisms, that are equally as menacing as their personalities walk slowly towards the girls. The taller guy’s mask is etched in silver. The other guy’s mask is etched in red. Before the men can greet them, the puppy and kitten jump out of the girls’ arms and run up to their daddies to greet them. Kylo picks up the puppy and gives it to his mother, and Hux gives the kitten to his grandmother.

Kylo slowly walks over to Rey just as Hux walks over to Tenley and begin to breathe loudly in their masks. Everyone in the room finds this act of theirs disturbing, but the guy’s lift their right hands up, to put everyone on notice to shut the fuck up as they slowly circle around the girls, breathing even louder, as they drink them in. Rey is wearing a multicolored, tight dress that is sheer with a long dramatic train, and a sleeveless black, full length bodysuit underneath. The left side of the dress is sleeveless, but the right side is long sleeved and black, and wrapped around her arm like an arm wrap. Her hair is styled in three layered ponytails. She looks like the polar lights themselves. Everyone in the room jumps when both Kylo and Hux release a loud and violent low growl, causing the room to vibrate. They both catch them around their waists as they jump, staring at them with unwavering intensity that Rey and Tenley can feel, even though their masks. Hux’s gloved hand caresses along Tenley’s face. She’s wearing a long, dark blue dress peppered with off white dots that look like stars. It has black straps and a black belt. While the top is sleeveless and fitted, the skirt is sheer and loose. She looks like a starry night, and her gray eyes are the moon…She’s his moon and stars, and he won’t let her out of his sight, now that he has her under his grip. “Bloody fuck, bloody fuck, fuckin bloody, fuckity fuck fuck!” He holds on her to tightly when she tries to get away from his grasp. Hux whispers in her ear, “what in the fuck are you doing to me my kitten?” Tenley looks at him completely dumbfounded... Kylo instinctively takes his gloved hand, and grasps Rey's chin, forcing her to keep looking at him. His hand slowly slides down from her chin to her shoulders, and his index finger snakes its way inside of Rey’s dress, grasping her right breast, to playfully circle his cold, gloved finger around her nipple. Rey hitches a breath. Kylo releases a low moan, and Rey responds by releasing some slick… Her first heat is near."Fuck!" Kylo violently grabs a hold of Rey’s waist, and quietly stares at her, slowly and gently lifting her up by the waist, in order for her head to meet his masked one. “The girl I have heard so much about…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. My computer broke down, so this was the first chapter I have ever written via cell, and I hated it! I hope you will enjoy it though. I am currently working on chapter 6. It's going to be a pretty nasty one...

Rey shivers uncontrollably, making a feeble attempt to snake away from his grasp. Kylo laughs hysterically and slowly cocks his head to the side. He decides to humor her and carefully places her down, circling and studying her all while slowly licking his lips like she is the raw main ingredient for his much anticipated dinner...

"Baby you're shaking." Kylo removes his long coat, places it on her shoulder, and then watches her intensely underneath that creepy ass mask of his as she instinctively scents his coat's collar. He hears her mutter "I am so fucked" under her breath, thus causing her to shake again like a hot ass mess. Kylo starts to laugh, realizing that she wants the dick. He smells her arousal... ALMOST...IN... FULL...FUCKING...HEAT...

Kylo is on Rey in an instant. His strong, impatient hands start groping her small and tight arms, her waist, her hips, and her supple breasts. She couldn't even let out a mewl because her lungs were frozen in shock as he places her trembling right hand on his massive cock. Rey jumps when she feels his hardening member move in response to her hand stroking along it's thick veins. 

Kylo encloses his hand over hers, gripping it so it remains placed on his cock. "Mmmm. Right where it belongs... What's the matter my kitten? Am I making you a little bit nervous? Afraid that you find yourself wanting some of this big ass dick? It's yours, but you will have to learn how to take all of this shit in starting tonight. I will teach you." Rey reluctantly looks up at him and balls her fists to suppress herself from commenting at his remarks. Kylo becomes impatient. "What is it? Say it omega. Say it!" Rey and Tenley both jump, causing both guys to hold on to them tighter.

Hux catches Tenley burying her nose in his armpit and moaning as she scents him. They both begin to start purring in unison. Hux starts rubbing her lower back. Embarrassed, Tenley stops purring and abruptly pushes back from Hux. "I apologize for my lack of manners just now. We are both nervous, as we suspect that our soulmates that we have both dreamt about for the past few years might be employed within your military... Perhaps as officers?" Kylo and Hux look at each other and start laughing, then walk slowly towards the girls as they back away from them. Kylo begins to remove his clothing, as does Hux until they are shirtless. "Officers you say? Do you realize who the fuck we are now my kitten? You have so much punishment in store for you, for driving me so bloody fucking mad these past few years" Hux announces smugly to her. Rey and Tenley look at each other in shock. Tenley looks back at Hux with her gunmetal gray eyes filled with a sad sense of resolve and nods. Hux finds himself both impressed and saddened at his omega's swift, calculating move... It was strictly for survival rather than for sport. "Have you ever felt any bloody sense of comfort?" Tenley looks down at her feet and shakes her head. A loud hiss echoes the quiet, tense filled room when Hux releases the latch on his mask, gently places it on the ground, and starts scenting her. "You smell like warm butter, and caramel, and apples, and chocolate, and fall air, and warm cunt... Like comfort. You are my comfort." He watches as Tenley keeps her eyes closed. A flash shoots through their bodies when he grabs her arms. Tenley gets a glance of Hux's deep blue eyes and shivers before he begins rubbing her lower back again and passionately kisses her. "Relax my kitten. The only thing you ever need to fear from this point on is me" he whispers in her ear. Hux places a ring on her finger. It's a ridiculously large gray moonstone surrounded by layered halos of large black diamonds. It looks like the night sky. Tears begin to pour down her face. Hux frowns at her out of concern of her response, and hungrily kisses her as he carefully places a matching long chain around her waist in a half-ass attempt to console her. 

"I guess you like what you see, my omega?" Kylo turns back towards the stunned Rey. Sweat collects along her brows as she gawks at his bare chest. Kylo's body was developed from years of devastating cities and collecting souls along the way... His thick ass muscles flex with every motion of his arms... Power radiates from his body. Rey can feel his intense longing and desire for her. She is his prize... His definition of life itself...

Need shoots through Rey's body. Her resistance is failing. "Are we to become your broodmares, your whores and stay in your quarters, while your empresses look down at us in disgust? Kylo and Hux look at each other confused. Kylo stares down at Rey. "Who taught you about Alpha and Omega relationships? Was it that Plutt motherfucker? Can't you see what this is kitten? Why would we have our family here to celebrate finding whores to knot our cubs in, although that will be part of your job description ..." Rey's eyes widen in shock, realizing what this is...

Kylo removes his mask, throws it against the wall, and gently places a large black opal ring surrounded by white diamonds on a black gold band on Rey's ring finger, as a spark shoots through their bodies. The ring looks like polar lights in the night sky. "Welcome to your claiming party my empress" Kylo calmly says to Rey as he places the matching chain around her waist. "We have something to show you two." Kylo and Hux both pat and grab their asses before they walk over to the thrones. Finn and Rose are sitting in the outer right, while Poe and Paige sitting in the outer left. The four inner chairs are cloaked. Hux and Kylo look at each other smug as fuck, and uncloak them.

All four of the throne chairs are made of black obsidian stone. Two are larger and embellished with diamonds, silver, and rubbies. One of the smaller two has gray moonstone and diamonds, while the other is decorated with black opal and diamonds. Rey nearly falls on the ground from seeing a rather disturbing vision, but is grabbed by Tenley just in time. The two of them press their heads together and sigh. "I can't believe this shit" Rey whispers. Tenley shakes her head. "I feel like a lost kitten in a lion's den... I really have a bad feeling about this." Just then, Exar and Ullic walk into the room. Exar stares at Rey with his pupils dilated. He knows she will be in full heat soon. Kylo and Hux release roars inside the room that shatters a large statue. Hux's eyes visibility change from a deep blue, to ice as he stares at Ullic, grinning once he decides how he will ruin this man tonight. Kylo's deep brown eyes change to copper, as his face masks his controlled fury from within him. Their shadows appear, and begin circling the men in their creature form. Rey and Tenley look at the shadows in horror. Kylo and Hux grin at each other. Only shadow walkers can see the shadows of other shadow walkers... Their omega's have much explaining to do. 

"Kylo releases another growl at Exar as he attempts to come near Rey again. They each grab a scythe with long chains behind their throne chairs, then slowly walk towards the two men. Exar is seething. Kylo stares back at him, snarling, then gestures towards Rey. "That omega. She belongs to me." Exar looks over at Rey then back at Kylo, yelling "then come get her motherfucker" as he sprints towards her, right as Kylo throws his scythe at him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for your support. 😃 I know I promised some legit gore in this chapter, but I decided to focus more on establishing Kylo and Rey's relationship.

Before Kylo’s scythe had a chance to pierce Exar’s nutsac, two of Rey’s shadows appear to intervene in this alpha melodramatic bullshit. Why the fuck Exar even thinks that he has a chance against this big ass giant on his own playing field is beyond her. Rey sighs as one of her shadows trips Exar to the ground and keeps him there, while her other shadow manages to grab Kylo’s scythe mid-air. While Kylo remains transfixed on her shadows, Rey runs over to Exar, shoots him with a tranquilizing agent, and then tosses the gun to one of Tenley’s shadows to tranquilize Ulic. Seeing Rey kneeling next to Exar’s sleeping body puts him over the edge, causing him to respond by releasing a loud growl that shatters another fucking statue. Kylo gently pulls on the chain he placed around Rey’s waist and falls on his knees.

Sensing a myriad of feelings from him, Rey quietly falls to the ground, crawls over to him, cleverly displaying to him and his family that they are on even ground. Rey brushes against him as she crawls past Kylo to reach up the stairs to their thrones. Kylo follows her, salivating while watching her peach shaped ass move with a bounce. Right before she reaches the midway point of the stairs, Kylo grabs her by the waist, and bridal carries her up to his throne and sits down. Rey straddles him on his lap. “What the fuck is this shit?! Do you realize how diabolical and fucked up Hux and I are?” Rey shakes her head and looks over at Tenley and Hux.

“Tenley…. Mmmmm. Fuuuuck.” She responds by mewling. Sitting in his throne, Hux places her on his lap and starts kneading her ass. “Please tell me you have a thing for gingers baby.” Tenley sits up on his lap and places her forehead on his and shakes her head. “No. Just you. I only have a thing for you my volcano… My alpha.” Hux begins to purr. “Kylo is right. We don’t deserve this shit right now… We didn’t get to this bloody point without doing some pretty fucked up shit my omega. I feared that this was a joke, until you two just revealed that you are shadow walkers… Fuck!” Rey presses the back of her head against Kylo’s chin, cups the back of his head with her right hand, and starts kneading it. Kylo begins to purr as he scents her scalp, tracing his index finger along the outline of her arm.

Leia looks over at Han. “What do you think?” Han shrugs. “Our grandkids are going to be adorable as fuck.” Leia snorts. “Agreed. I wonder what will become of the Exar and Ulic.” Kylo looks over at his mother. “Hux and I will kill them off shortly.” Rey and Tenley look over at each other and jump off their laps, only to collide back into them when Kylo and Hux both instinctually pull on their waist chains. “Going somewhere my omega?” Rey shakes her head. “Kylo, those two are ours to kill. We are doing this for Taris. She was like a sister to us.” Hux looks over at Tenley. She nods in response. He then looks over at Kylo and sighs. “Okay my kitten, however, you two need to agree to our terms.” Rey looks over at Kylo. “What terms?”

Kylo rubs his face around Rey’s before he replies. “We will have our binding ceremony tonight before you two kill them.” Tenley shakes her head. “We’re barely legal!” Hux and Kylo both respond by growling. “We aren’t ready to get married. It’s too soon for us to become wives and start a family.” Kylo looks into Rey’s eyes. “Well all three of those things are happening tonight to you, whether you two like it or not.” Rey frowns at Kylo. “And if we don’t?” Kylo and Hux begin to laugh. Kylo presses his head against Rey’s, kisses her nose, and then grabs her ass. “We’ll obliterate that shit hole Jakku piece by piece, after I properly fuck that sweet little shit hole of yours.” Hux sneers at Tenley. "I will do the same, except I will fuck you from the back while wearing those filthy rags Luke found you in." Rey and Tenley stare at each other and then at Luke in disbelief. Luke turns away from them, realizing that this is Kylo’s cleverly executed notification for him to stay out of this shit once he placed a threat on Jakku.

Rey shakes her head at Kylo. “Liar.” Kylo violently grabs the back of her head. Tenley tries to reach Rey but stops when Hux drags her back to him. Hux and Kylo smirk at each other. “These two need to learn their place. It’s not a surprise, considering they had a rather shitty omega to set an example.” Kylo looks over at Wedge’s trembling form and nods in agreement. “They definitely need teachers, however, it will be a pleasure breaking them in.” Kylo stares back over at Rey. She closes her eyes as she whimpers in pain. “Look at me now my omega!” Rey slowly opens her eyes and stares at him. Kylo grabs her cheeks. “I always get what I want. What I want tonight is you drenched in our sweat, trembling underneath me, milking in our first set of twins from my knot as my wife, while I bite and claim you in many ways than one.” Rey looks up at Kylo’s inscrutable expression, as it gradually increases in intensity. She slowly backs away from him to obtain temporary reprieve from this madness. “You are a monster.” Without blinking or losing an ounce of intensity in his gaze, Kylo slowly walks towards her and pulls her chain towards him. “Yes I am. Now you two get dressed. We have our wedding to attend to.”

Rey and Tenley remained silent as they helped each other get ready for this shit. Rey is wearing a ridiculously revealing dress covered in gold leaf, while Tenley is wearing the same style, except its covered in silver leaf. They both notice the family observe them from above in the viewing boxes in the pitch-black auditorium. A soft light illuminates on the Rey and Tenley, cuing them to walk down the alter. They look over at each other with teary eyes and hold each other’s’ trembling hands as they slowly walk down the aisle. Kylo and Hux stare them down with their pupils dilated and drool hanging from their mouths. Finding themselves rather impatient, they meet them halfway down the aisle and pick them up.

Kylo and Hux grab hold of their waist chains and take out two black obsidian daggers. They cut along the palm of their hands and then reach out for the girls’ hands. Rey flinches away from Kylo’s touch. Kylo sighs and cups Rey’s chin. “Trust me.” Rey nods and places her hand in his as he slips on her wedding band. Kylo and Hux slash into the palms of their right hands. “With this blood do I bind thee to me, and forever shall we wade together through our enemies, until time comes to raise our tomb. My life is yours to guard and to take, as yours is mine, and no hand but my own shall rend you from this existence. Let nothing stand between us, save that its life be forfeit.” Rey and Tenley look up at them and nod. Hux and Kylo slash across the palms of their right hands and hold them above their heads. They watch as their shadows find their shadow mates and merge into one, then dive back into their wounded hands, releasing an aurora of colors as they heal their hands. Kylo stares down at Rey then passionately kisses her, while Hux stares at Tenley with his pupils still dilated from shock, to reassess Tenley and these recent turns of events. Tenley jumps when he begins to speak. “I believe its time for our kittens to have their fun with their toys.” Kylo nods.

Peering through the curtains in the Reception Hall, Rey, Kylo, Hux and Tenley watch as the family and a pair of omegas keep Exar and Ulic entertained as the two of them devour into legs of meat. Kylo and Hux grin at each other. Tenley gasps and looks over at Hux. “Alpha, are they really eating their parents?” Rey gasps and begins to giggle. Hux and Kylo grab hold of their wives and begin to make out with them on the floor. Hux looks back down at Tenley and says, “Now, now my omega, we have to keep this a family affair- for both parties involved.” The four of them begin to laugh. Kylo crawls over to Rey and rubs his face around hers as he purrs. “Are the two of you ready to do this shit?” Rey and Tenley look over at each other and nod…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I am submitting two chapters today to make it up to you. Hope you enjoy. :)

Kylo, Hux, Rey and Tenley are greeted by the family when they enter the room. Exar and Ullic stare at Rey and Tenley. “Tenley, I can’t wait to rip that little pussy and mouth of yours apart.” Exar pats his brother’s back and nods in agreement as he stares at Rey. “My, my, my. Aren’t you a fucking delicious little treat,” Exar purrs as he walks towards Rey with his nostrils flared. Before he gets any closer, one of Kylo’s shadows trips him, hitting his head on the marble ground. “What the fuck was that about?” Everyone in the room stares at him blankly when his brother runs to him, to check his wounds. “Are you okay?” Exar nods as he keeps his eyes fixed on Kylo and Rey, subtly gesturing for Ullic to take notice of Rey and Tenley’s wedding rings. Ullic stares at Tenley and Hux, then shakes his head. “You filthy, little nothing whores,” Exar says aloud as he glares at the girls in disgust. Kylo leaps towards Exar and uppercuts him. Blood flows out of his nose like a faucet. Rey grabs Tenley, and sneaks them into the hall and solemnly stares at her. “You realize that there is absolutely zero chance our alphas will let us kill these two at this point?” Tenley nods. “Bitch say something now,” Kylo snarls at Exar. Rey rolls her eyes in response then grins at Tenley. “We can still have a bit of fun before they kill them.” 

“Where are our sons?” Everyone in the room jolts in shock when they hear Dryden Vos. Exar and Ullic observe everyone’s expressions in the room and grin. “All of you are so fucked now,” Ullic says aloud. Exar and Ullic run ahead of everyone else back to the room. They see only Rey and Tenley when they arrive. Exar looks over at Rey. “Where are our parents?” Rey gestures towards the table. “They are right here.” Ullic and Exar look at each other confused. Rey begins to laugh hysterically. Tenley mimics Dryden’s voice. “They are right here.” She points over to the centerpiece of meat and their plates. “Did you two even wonder why no one else was eating?” Sheev, Traya, and Leia look over at each other and grin. Han turns away from everyone and rests his head against the wall. This does not go unnoticed by the family. Ullic takes advantage of the distraction, and leaps towards Tenley, finding himself abruptly suspended into the air as Exar vomits on the floor.

Hux walks around Ullic as he is suspended in air, keeping his eyes fixed on Tenley the entire time. "Are you okay my kitten?" Tenley looks away from him and shyly nods as she walks over to Rey. Kylo watches as both Ullic and Exar suddenly smirk at each other and decides to question the two of them. "Your parents are dead. We just fucking fed them to you two dumb ass motherfuckers. You two are about to die a slow and painful death. We won, yet you two are smirking. Explain this silly ass shit. " Ullic glances over at Tenley and shakes his head. "It’s been three, maybe four hours tops since you two and your girls met, and yet your omegas are already shells of who they once were... Destroying your future as you two destroy ours. It's poetic justice." 

Hux proceeds over to Tenley and carefully pulls her away from Rey. He presses his head against hers as he rubs her lower back. “Are you okay? Is Ullic’s statement true?” Tenley shakes her head and turns away from him. He responds by gripping her closer to him and rubbing her waist. Tenley begins to purr. Her purring is beginning to calm him down with such uncalculated ease, that it angers him. “The power she has over me,” he whispers to himself. Hux slowly peppers her face with kisses as he guides her back over to Rey. “Do not permit your fear of me be the inspiration for making a brash decision...I will never let you go.” Tenley stares at him blankly and nods. Hux’s eyes darken in response."They deserve much worse than what you two concocted for them. I promise you will not be disappointed my kitten." He turns away from her and confronts Ullic. "If I can recall, you threatened to stretch out my omega, my bloody wife's body and mouth out until you ripped her body apart. My fucking wife’s body.” Hux gestures for Ullic not to speak. “I know, I know you didn’t realize it at the time, however I take any threats to my family as a death wish.” Hux looks over at Kylo and pauses in thought. “For quite some time, I have wanted to conduct a scientific research study to see how tension could pull a body apart." Ullic swallows slowly as he stares into Hux’s icy blue eyes. “Now is my chance.” Kylo starts laughing as he pets Exar's head. “You see, our omegas have haunted our dreams for years.” Kylo walks over to Rey as she nervously listens to her alpha and rubs her lower back. His eyes change from chocolate brown to copper as he blankly stares at her as he recalls these past few years without her. “It did something to us… That hunger... That lack of control…” Kylo’s eyes suddenly change back to deep brown. He nods over at Hux. “Hux and I attended college and obtained various degrees for good use. We became pratcing doctors for the purpose of taking care of our family, and re-creating various torture devices that are more effective in elongating ones death. We changed some of our devises’ materials to be more delicate for precision, as well as for sanitation. When materials are pierced into the body, it’s highly important to not pierce major organs. If these methods of torture are effectively implemented, one could sustain life on these devices for weeks.” Ullic nervously looks over at Exar with unshed tears in his eyes. "Stay strong my dear brother. I will see you soon in the next life." Ullic nods his head. Kylo and Hux laugh at that. This is only the beginning for the Vos brothers… 

Rey, Tenley, Luke, Wedge, Exar, and Ullic all jolt when a spotlight on Exar and Ullic loudly flicks on in the dimly lit room. Two of Hux’s shadows place Ullic on a mechanism consisting of a wooden, ladder shaped component, that is raised from the ground. It also had a roller at both ends. Hux walks over to fasten Ullic’s ankles to the bottom roller, and his wrists to the upper roller. "Now that we have begun stretching you mentally to your weakest point-" Hux gestures to Ullic, indicating that he will be stretched physically. Ullic begins to sob as Hux pats his head. Tenley smirks as she watches Ullic sob. Hux slowly looks over at Tenley with a raised eyebrow. He removes his glove from his right hand, catches some of Ullic's tears with his index finger, prowls over to her, and then delicately places his finger into her mouth to taste his tears. Hux inhales loudly with his eyes rolled back when Tenley sucks his finger, feverishly savoring the taste. He kisses her forehead as he inhales her scent, and then turns around to look over at Ullic.“Were you two aware that your parents were human traffickers?” Ullic shakes his head and frantically looks around the room at the attendants.

A sharp, loud clicking noise can be heard as Hux pulls a handle and ratchet mechanism attached to the top roller to retract the chains, steadily increasing the strain on Ullic’s shoulders, hips, knees, and elbows. Ullic screams as Hux’s maneuver induces excruciating pain. A loud echo can be heard of Ullic’s joints as they release a loud, sharp popping sound. “Bloody answer me!” Ullic shakes his head. “No I didn’t! I mean we didn’t!” Hux looks over at one of his shadows and nods. The shadow places his hands through Ullic’s brain to memory trace, and then looks over at Hux. “He is lying. Ullic and Exar have been actively participating in the business since they were 12. They lured young girls into traps along the outer rim, rendering them as sex slaves.” Everyone in the room gasps. This time, Hux more carefully pulls on the handle. “Click...click... click.” Ullic begins to scream in agony, as sweat collects along his brow and trails down to his hollowed cheeks. Ullic's joints begin to pull again..."Pop... Pop… Pop!” Hux stares coldly at Ullic, warning the man. 

“Tell us about what you did to Taris.” Rey and Tenley gasp as Ullic looks at Hux confused. “The girl from Jakku?” Hux nods. "Ah, so you do remember her? After all of these years..." Ullic nervously looks over at Exar, who is shaking his head at him in disbelief. “I've got this one little brother." Exar blankly stares at Kylo. "Even through her heat, she refused to listen to my alpha commands." Rey and Tenley both wince. "According to Unkar Plutt, she did this because she did not want to leave her friends. Taris was quite beautiful... That little bitch put me into a fucking rut." Kylo instinctively grabs a hold of Rey to console her before Exar continues with his story. He frowns at Tenley and Rey with disgust. "No one tells us no, especially some outer rim trash." Two of Kylo’s shadows storms over to Exar. One forces his mouth open while the other extracts out his tongue and brands it with the First Order insignia. Exar moans in pain as his blood and saliva collect within his mouth and spills out on the hard surface. Kylo glares at Exar as he cups Rey's chin. “That fucking tongue of yours is going to be the death of you. No one gets away with saying shit like that to my woman!" Frantic, Ullic intervenes and continues with his brother’s story. "I ordered for her friends to be buried alive. By the time that we got to their graves, Unkar and his brothers were almost finished covering them with dirt. We could hear their screams. Exar interrupts Ullic. “Taris crawled on top of their graves, frantically trying to dig them out. I took the opportunity to ambush her and rape her from behind. She didn't even respond when I entered inside of her! All she cared about was getting them out... That bitch! I buried her head in the dirt as I fucked her. I became tired of hearing her sobs. When I came, I make sure not to knot inside of her. I wanted to knot her for the first time in our bed... Our bed… I picked her up so we could leave that shithole of a planet, but she was so fucking cold and stiff." Exar started crying." I didn't realize that I had... She was supposed to be my mate! Fuck! I lost it! The next thing I knew, Unkar’s brothers were carrying me to the ship...Wait." Exar gazes over at Rey. "Were you two her-" Before he could complete his question, two of Kylo's shadows take a bag and suffocate him, removing it immediately before he became asphyxiated. Exar dizzily surveys everyone in the room. Kylo grabs Rey’s lithe, sobbing body up like an infant, consolingly rubs her back, and then kisses her forehead as he confronts Exar."You just experienced a small sample of what your omega endured as you suffocated her to death, and yes our omegas were her friends that you two ordered to be buried alive... You two are fucked… This shit is over bitch!" Exar begins to sob again, upon realizing the two of them will probably suffer a painfully slow death, that might not occur for days, weeks, or perhaps even months.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey and Tenley pry themselves away from Kylo and Hux, and crawl to one another on the cold concrete ground, holding each other tightly as they mewl. Kylo and Hux snap seeing this shit. Kylo nods for Poe and Finn to follow them, and then walks Hux over to the balcony. Poe hands each of them a bag of Sansanna spice and stands next Hux shaking his head as he watches Hux chase down his spice with a flask filled with Corellian whiskey while staring at a volcano from the distance. Hux softly growls over at Poe. “Bloody come out with it already.” Poe softly growls back. “Learn from mine and Finn’s mistakes with our mates. The way Paige looks at me… It still fucks with my head. Don’t repeat that shit. You two will live to regret it.” Hux looks over at Poe and rests his arm on his upper back.

Finn glances over at Kylo as he observes Poe and Hux. “You doing okay man?” Kylo shrugs. “Congrats. Your omega is beautiful.” Kylo looks over at Finn. “Thanks, although I feel more cursed than I do lucky at this point… I am paranoid as fuck!” Finn laughs. “I feel you brother, but it gets better, especially after you claim her and help her through her heat for the first time. They will be turned off by others looking for mates. You know that.” Kylo begins to purr, then stops as he watches Hux finish off his flask of whiskey and shakes his head. “This crazy motherfucker here.” Finn laughs while he hands over his flask to Kylo. Kylo takes a swig without hesitation and nods. “Thank you. I’ll try and remember your words of wisdom if I snap the fuck out again tonight." Finn shakes his head. Kylo exhales as he looks over at Exar and Ullic. “I know what we need to do now. It’s time to finish this shit with these two.” Finn looks over at Exar and shakes his head. “Those two are dumb as fuck!” Kylo laughs as he hands the flask back over to Finn, nudges his head, and then kisses his forehead. “Thank you little brother.” Finn rolls his eyes and nods as Kylo walks over to Hux and pats his back. “You and I need to chill the fuck out right now.” Hux hesitantly nods in agreement. “Let’s destroy these two motherfuckers together, so we can finally claim and get our much needed fuck on with our omegas.” 

“No self respecting torture chamber could be complete without a rack,” Kylo says to Ullic as they slowly progress over to him. Hux wipes sweat from Ullic’s forehead. “Were you also in a rut when your brother killed Taris? Ullic shakes his head. Hux looks over at Kylo and Exar, and then smiles down at Ullic. “Ah, so you were of sound mind and judgement during this incident? Interesting... You stood there and watched as your brother raped and killed Taris, and yet you did absolutely nothing to prevent it.” Exar frowns at Ullic. Ullic frantically shakes his head. “You could have easily gotten your bloody ass up and physically stopped him, to prevent your brother from destroying the best thing to ever happen to him…” Hux pauses to look at Tenley. “She was his future. Were you jealous?” Ullic looks over at Exar. “Yes I see it! Kylo look!” Kylo observes Ullic and shakes his head. “You are right Hux. The shit is written all over his face. You wanted her too... Didn’t you?” Exar snaps. “I hate you! I hate you so fucking much you son of a bitch! You are my brother! I trusted you!” Ullic quietly sobs. 

Kylo smirks at Hux and nudges his head. “You are diabological as fuck my brother. The only thing they had left was their love for each other.” Hux playfully nudges into Kylo. “They deserve to have everything taken away from them.” Kylo nods in agreement. Hux looks up and down at Ullic as he slowly places his hands back on the roller to strain Ullic’s body again. Ullic winces in response. “Click, click, click” His chest begins to heave as his knee muscles begin to feel and resist in natural response to the rack’s force. They begin to contract to keep his knees together. “Click, click...clack.” Hux looks over at Tenley as he keeps applying the pressure. The filaments of Ullic’s muscles begin to slowly tear and lose their ability to contract. “Click, click.... Pop.” Ullic’s knee muscles begin to extend. “Oh father help me!” Kylo laughs as he gently places his hand on Ullic’s stomach. “It’s kind of hard for him to do, considering that you just ate him for supper… Perhaps you could shit him out of you, and create some makeshift, shittier version of what he once was, however I highly doubt he could possibly come out any shittier of a man than he already was.” Hux shakes his head to prevent himself from laughing. “Click, click… Pop!” Ullic screams, then moans in pain as his knees’ tendons begin to slowly give way. “Click!” Ullic releases a blood curdling scream as all of his knees’ ligaments are snapped from their bones. His lower legs sway along the sides of the rack like jelly moulds. Ullic moans in pain as he passes out. Hux sighs as he walks back over to Tenley. “That was fun. Perhaps we can do it again another time?”

Kylo nods in agreement as one of his shadows gently dips his hands into Exar’s brain to discover his greatest fears. The shadow walks over to Kylo and infuses himself back into his body. Kylo laughs as he takes out the pear of anguish. “Ah, this will be fun. Any last words?” Exar looks away from Kylo and shakes his head. “ Don’t worry. I am not killing you quite yet. You are just losing your ability to effectively speak.” Exar glances over at Rey. “I’m so-” Kylo punches him in the mouth. “Bitch say something again to my omega. I fucking dare you! I was referring to your beloved brother.” Exar tries to whisper into Kylo’s ear. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you.” Kylo walks over to Ullic as he moans while half passed out and kicks one of his flailing legs. “Perhaps your brother can hop over to you to hear you? No? No more words of encouragement to stay strong?” Kylo survey’s Exar’s trembling form. “You enjoy sticking your cock into omega’s mouths and knotting in them… Watching the despair in their eyes.” Kylo balls his fists and frowns. “In fact, you have fantasized about doing that shit to my omega after bruising up her face, then passing her around to the Kanjiklub after you grew tired of your fun with her. You have even discussed this with their leader. Haven’t you? Say it!” Exar nods in agreement. He looks over at Mitaka. “Bring them to me. I will kill every single one of those fuckboys myself.” Mitaka nods. “ I will use the Guavian Death Gang being here as bait.” 

Kylo places Exar upright in his chair, opting to not tie him up, teasing him with a sense of hope for escaping this inevitable outcome. He grabs the pear of anguish and dangles it above Exar’s head with his right hand, and keeps his trembling body in place with his left. Kylo’s pear of anguish is made of platinum, and is perfectly shaped like an actual pear in size and shape. Kylo slightly twists the winding dial a bit, to extend it, revealing that the mechanism was created by four petals secured by a thread. He twists it back into place as he looks at Exar. “It’s time to feel their point of view… Those omegas that you and your brother fucked with all these years.” Kylo pushes the device against Exar’s closed mouth, chipping away at his front teeth. “The first obstacle will be the teeth,” Kylo informs Exar as he gradually applies additional pressure against Exar’s mouth until it forces his mouth open. Exar grunts. “Human teeth are supplied with many nerve receptors, so what comes next will hurt a great deal. From this point on, this will be the most comfortable that you will ever be again until you die. I am a compassionate man, so I will provide you with one more moment of comfort before I continue.” 

Kylo winks at Rey, then smirks over at Hux as he slowly walks towards Rey. Exar attempts to jump out of the chair, but is swiftly thwarted by two of Kylo’s shadows, as one keeps his body in place, while the other keeps the pear placed inside his mouth. Kylo kisses Rey’s forehead and grabs her ass. “Please do not fret. It’s actually quite an honor to be slowly killed by a shadow walker.” Tears streak down Exar’s face. “That fantasy you had regarding my omega would not have transpired either way, considering the fact that our omegas are shadow walkers as well. Your hope to continue living a long, nonproductive life ended the moment your father was stupid enough to befriend my uncle Luke. This is entirely his fault.” Exar begins to weep when he watches as Kylo strides back over to him. He grabs the pear and begins cranking it. “Crrrrank.” The petals began to slowly move outward, forcing Exar’s jaw to expand. Exar’s teeth begin to fracture, causing him to moan and drool from the immense pain. “Crrrrank.” Exar’s jaws expanded some more, which results in the pedal resting on the inner surfaces of the teeth. The pedal pushes them further apart, pulling Exar’s teeth from his sockets. “Crrrrank.” Kylo carefully twists the pear again, as it slowly dislocates his jaw. Mitaka walks over to him when he tilts Exar"s head foward to prevent him from chocking on the blood and drool that is flowing out of his mouth. “Sorry to interrupt, however the Kanjiklub have arrived.” Kylo nods. Send them to our second lodge. Have our men prepare Exar and Ullic for what is next in store for them. Let’s rest for now. We will meet up again in the morning.” Mitaka nods in response to Kylo and Hux, and takes off. Kylo stares at Rey with his pupils dilated. “It’s time my omega... It’s time to be claimed.”


End file.
